


Midnight Break

by sp00kykun



Category: Monster High
Genre: Antlers, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bukkake, Cum shot, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Faun - Freeform, Femdom, French Kissing, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Horns, Light Bondage, Massage, OC, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Shyness, Stripping, Werecat, deer person, handjob, physically fit, pink socks, zombie girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kykun/pseuds/sp00kykun
Summary: Devin, a new student at Monster High receives a dare and goes on an adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters are 18+
> 
> So, this is sort of a rough draft. I wrote this slowly with no real idea of where it'd go other than some small ideas. I wrote the pre-graveyard stuff after completing the rest of this "chapter". I will probably edit and add stuff. Feedback is welcome, hope people enjoy it.

Devin had only been going to Monster High for a week, going through the usual "new kid" problems, made slightly worse by being the first and only faun, or "deerboy" as a werecat named Toralei liked to refer to him as, at the school. He was tall, small antlered for the time being, and covered in brown and white spots, with large green-blue eyes. Having a deer's ears, tail, and skittishness made him a favorite target of the werecats and wolves at the school. He had been given a tour by the school's co-presidents, Draculaura and Frankie earlier in the week.

It was Friday now, the end of a long week for Devin, and he was still waiting for the rest of his things to arrive and unpack. Living in a dorm room for the foreseeable future would take getting used to, but the other students seemed nice enough, having a room to himself was also a plus. For now though he would have to deal with Physical Deaducation class. Devin sat on the bleachers after a few laps on track and watched what his peers were up to. Unsurprisingly he saw the small pack of werecats coming towards him, Toralei waved "Hey Devin~~" The Orange Cat called, as the cats strutted closer, Devin waved shyly. The Feline Clique gathered around Devin, Toralei to his right, a Twin to his back and the other to his left.

The Deer jumped when Toralei leaned against him, running a clawed finger along his thigh, The Twins giggled quietly. Devin couldn't help but blush and attempted to use his ears to hide his face, "Meow~ Try to relax Deerboy, We aren't going to hurt you~" Toralei teased, placing a hand on his shoulder, she continued "In fact, We have a suggestion, something to do if you're feeling adventurous... hmmm?" She raised an eyebrow inquisitively and scratched his chin. Devin raised his ears and relaxed, leaning into The Cat's hand for more chin scratching, "Go on..." Devin said lazily, his eyelids half shut. Toralei smiled, obliging him, "Well, it's kind of a dare..."

"There's this spooky cemetery, they say that it's haunted or some evil monsters live up there or something, if you're brave enough maybe you could go check it out and spend the night up there?" The Cat finished, and halted her scratching. "So? Think you'll do it Deerboy?" she posed, Devin thought for a short moment, "I'll reward you with more scratchies~" Toralei smirked, miming scratches with both hands. The Twins laughed, raising hands to their mouths to stifle themselves, Devin licked his lips and said "Maybe, We'll see."  
Toralei simpered and gave him a few more scratches on the chin, much to his satisfaction, "If you do go through with it, bring me a souvenir."

"Sure." Devin responded quietly, the P.D. Teachers whistle sounded and called for everyone to head back to the locker rooms, as class was almost over. Toralei stood up and stretched before looking down at Devin, and petting him between his antlers, "time's up cutie," The Felines began walking back to the girls locker room, The Tigress turned and waved as The Deer stood up "Cya 'round Devin~~" The Cat sang. Later on in his dorm, Devin laid on his bed pondering about what to do.

Sometime had passed as he wrestled with the idea of actually following through with Toraleis dare, deciding to look up its location via Boogle. It wasn't that far away, he figured he would get there around dusk, The Deer changed his clothes and made sure his phone was charged before heading out. It seemed better than sitting in an empty dorm room on his phone til passing out. Zipping up his hoodie The Deer ventured forth.

Arriving at the cemetery past sundown, Devin notes the gathering clouds and lack of other monsters, contrary to what he had been told about the place. The dare he reluctantly accepted would have him stay in this dark, and soon possibly rain-soaked place til sunrise. His Feline Friend mentioned there were supposedly "evil monsters" who lived in the cemetery. So far Devin has been unconvinced but still wary, mostly looking at his Icoffin and searching for a place to sit in the case it actually did start pouring.

After a short while he found a promising spot, in a seemingly unused tomb, It had a roof and cover on two sides, with both "ends" being open. It was comfortable enough, and would definitely keep him dry when the seemingly inevitable rain comes. Deciding to camp here, he sits down on the most pleasing stone tile, his back to the wall. Devin lounged around the tomb in a bored stupor, the rain had finally come, watching bootube had lost his interest. The Deer lies down on, wishing he had brought something to sleep with. Lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain, Devin finds rest.

Jolted awake by the first thunderstrike of the night, Devin sits up groggily and checks his Icoffin. "Only midnight..." The Deer said quietly as he looked around, it was still raining. Devin sighed and stood up, stretching he pondered what to do while looking out into the darkness. Perking up his ears, a shuffling sound had caught his attention through the rain fall, "Maybe there really were other monsters out here?" he thought, semi-worriedly. Fidgeting softly, trying to watch both ends of the tomb in case some unseen creature was to creep in from the rain.

As if on queue the rain began to clear, the clouds following suit to reveal a full moon and lighting up the cemetery. Devin spots a dark humanoid shape a few yards outside of his end of the tomb. Whoever or whatever it was appeared to be standing still, or as still as it could, it swayed listlessly in the cool post-rain breeze. The Deer, unsure what to do continued to watch the figure, waiting for it do make its next move, if any. A hard wind blew threw the tomb from behind Devin, throwing his hood up unexpectedly onto his noggin and making a mess of his hair. He wasn't sure why he even bought a jacket with a hood anyways, his antlers wouldn't allow him to wear it up.

As he pulled the hood back and put his attention back on the shadowed figure in the distance, noticing it was waving at him, very slowly. He thought about waving in return but suddenly felt cool metal on his wrist and a quick snap, before being able to react a firm grip on his free wrist pulling it back. Another loud clack and before he knew it he was handcuffed. A hand on The Deer's shoulder tugged him down, as to make him bend his knees and lean to his left side. His apparent captor laughed quietly and whispered into The Deer's ear, "Who knew deerstalking was so easy?" she giggled and ran her fingers teasingly up his tail from below, making Devin jump. She tugged on one of his antlers and elbowed him in the ribs "Let's go someplace a little more comfortable Ciervo.."

Devin tried to talk to whoever they were but was quickly silenced with a rope gag. They walked for a few minutes before arriving at his host's "house" and heading down the stone steps to a decorated chamber. For the first time she lead from the front, leading him by the arm to a chair in front of what appeared to be a bed. The Deer sat down willingly to avoid making his captor angry, she lifted his face gently and cupping his face with both hands "Que lindooo~, be still for me now." Devin studied the girl quietly as she tied him to the chair. Very fair of skin, blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark and long pale-lavender hair with a glowing green streak in it. She was shorter than him by at least a foot but seemed physically fit. Devin supposed he could have been held captive by someone less attractive and considered himself lucky.

The Deer looked around the room, it seemed well furnished and surprisingly well kept. Party lights of various color were strung around the room, there was enough light to see but it was still dark enough that the glowing paints around the room were active. Glowing green cartoon skulls and bones were painted across the walls, with several paint splatters mixed in. A large bed with pink and green sheets and several pillows on one side of the room, with an assortment of colored lights above the head; a flat screen tv with a sofa in-front of it at another wall, and a small desk with a desktop computer. It occurred to Devin that she somehow had cable and internet in a graveyard of all places, regardless, The Ghoul caught his attention again.

She stood over him, examining him although looking bored, lifting his ears, tapping his antlers rhythmically. "So Ciervo, I am Moanica D'kay and this is my cemetery." Reaching around Devin's noggin she untied the gag, throwing the rope over her shoulder as she stands back with her hands on her hips and looking down at him expectantly. Devin stared at her in silence, his ears standing on end, "Come now little deer, introduce yourself I don't bite~" she whispered airily. "My name is Devin." the deer said quietly, Moanica smirked and grabbed the base of his antlers, rocking his head back, "Devin The Deer? How nice to meet you Ciervo." She grabbed one of his ears with a handshaking motion. "So, why are you in my cemetery Devin?"

Explaining why he was in 'Moanica's Cemetery' took very little time, getting a smirk out of her in return. She stepped closer and slide into his lap, straddling him, "Well I can't turn you into a zomboy, what shall I do with you little deer?" Moanica whispered against his neck as she teased him with her fangs. Devin blushed deeply, his ears twitched, hanging low as he tried to turn his face away. She was a lot warmer than he expected for being 'undead'. "What's the matter Devin? I'm just teasing..." taunted Moanica as she laughed under her breath and continued to prick his neck with her fangs. Placing her arms on his shoulders she ran her tongue up his neck, making him jump.

"You don't have to be so nervous; I'll rub your ears if you answer a question." Devin looked up at her shyly still blushing but curious. "Good Deer," She turned in his lap sitting sideways with an arm over his shoulder, "You're liking this a lot, aren't you?" She grinned widely as Devin nodded and stood up. "Good," said Moanica, almost triumphantly, "You were printing hardcore Ciervo;" she bit her lip and continued "Who would have thought I would capture such a perverted deer?" Moanica walked behind him and began to rub his ears softly. Devin shut his eyes, his ears and antlers were sensitive and Moanica's rubbing relaxed him easily.

Devin quickly fell asleep and leaned his head back against her stomach, prodding with his antlers. "Ay," Moanica slapped him on the shoulder, "Be careful with these things Ciervo." She gripped his antlers with a contemplative look. "Don't go anywhere my deer~" she teased as she walked towards what looked like a dresser, grabbed something and strutted casually back over to her house guest. Bending over slightly she dangled a pair of pink socks in front of Devin's face and smiled, "These will make your little pokers safe Ciervo." She rubbed his antlers for a moment before slipping the socks over them, and cupped the Deer's face in her hands, "Don't worry, you wear them well." she stroked his cheek and returned to rubbing his ears from behind.

Moanica rubbed his ears for about 15 more minutes, she was pleased with how relaxed he had become and ran her fingers through his hair, "Okay Ciervo, its your turn now." She untied his hands and sat in his lap, facing away and pulled her long hair over to one side, revealing her neck. "I want a shoulder massage" She gestured with a thumb and leaned forward on her elbows. Devin rubbed his wrists and stretched his hands before placing them on her shoulders. He began slowly, unsure of how much pressure she preferred, but received no complaints. Devin continued his massage, she leaned forward sleepily, propping her self up with a hand. He paused, "Mmm.. keep going, I'm okay.." she shifted in his lap and he continued.

Without asking, the Deer began to rub more than the ghoul's shoulders, she had no objection when he worked her neck and back. Devin kept up his slow steady massaging til she leaned back again his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. "That was very good Ciervo." Moanica Stretched out in his lap, arching outwards, her shirt lifted showing off the pale skin of her lower back as she looked back at him. Devin stared and blushed as she shifted against the erection he was failing to hide, "See something you like Ciervo?" She smiled, repositioning herself to straddle him again. They stared at eachother quietly, several glances at lips later; Moanica pulled him closer suddenly, kissing him aggressively.

Devin was taken by surprise, his ears and tail ruffled up, wide eyed but only for a moment. Putting his arms around her waist, deepening their kiss. They held the kiss for several minutes, Moanica could feel his member riding up between her legs and began to rock her hips against it. Pulling back, Moanica said between breaths, "I untied your hands... for a reason... Ciervo, use them," motioning towards he butt with her eyes, "You're allowed." She smiled devilishly as Devin took her butt in both hands, pulling her closer. "Good Deer." she teased quietly as their lips met again.

Their mouths rarely parted for what seemed like hours. Moanica couldn't hold back anymore, standing up, quickly undoing her belt and pulling her splatter-punk jeans down. She was wearing low cut form fitting black panties, that outlined every detail of her pussy. She spun on her heel, showing off her ample butt, and stood over him with her hip cocked. Her panties were small enough that Devin could see her trimmed pubic hair above them. It was the same color as her hair, trimmed into a square and had the same glowing green dye in it. A small arrow pointing down.

Devin let his tongue hang out in its entirety, getting a raised eyebrow from the Ghoul. "Bueno, you know what I want then Ciervo." She smirked and stepped over his lap, with her hips forward. Devin reached up and pulled her panties down, giving her a few teasing licks across her clit. The Deer grabbed her by the butt and pulled her even closer, he began to take long, firm laps at her clit, sucking on it occasionally. Moanica gripped his antlers tightly as she quivered and gasped. Glancing at her hands she laughed, having forgotten about the socks and pulled them off. As she tossed the socks across the room Devin slide his tongue inside her.

He slid out his tongue, running it across her clit and paused, looking up at her flustered face "Thanks for taking those off." He licked his lips habitually and shook out his ears. She found she couldn't help but smile, petting him between his antlers before kneeling down to untie his legs. Slipping off her vest she pointed towards the bed lying at the end of the room, "Carry me, and I'll let your friend out of his prison." He turned around and knelt, a piggyback ride was in order. She climbed onto his back, he carried her easily to the bed although she had her fun by squeezing his bulge on the way.

The Deer set her down on the foot on the bed, she crossed her legs, motioning for him to come close. "I keep my promises Ciervo," she ran a hand along his bulge and bit her lip hard, "time to set you free my Deer..." She looked into his eyes with an impish look and began undoing his pants, pulling down his boxers at the same time. She tugged them down and his erection swung up, standing out straight, pinkish and throbbing. She sat wide eyed for a moment, quietly relieved it wasn't of an animal variety.

She dropped his pants and cupped his large testicles, still gawking at what laid before her. "Ciervo, I'm going to have to measure this... and take pictures." She poked it playfully and watched it sway. Standing up, she pulled him down for a quick kiss and stepped away to her dresser again. Rifling through it for a measuring device, she found a dusty ruler and grabbed her Icoffin, returning to her deer. Moanica held the ruler up against his shaft and grinned, snapping several pictures. "Don't look so embarrassed Devin, you should be flaunting this dick~" she teased, sitting down again, and patting the space next to her. Devin sat down, kicking off his pants and slipping off his shirt. The Ghoul placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him to the bed, crawling over him on her hands and knees.

His member was steadily leaking pre-cum, well veined and throbbing hard. Lying her head down on his hip, she said "Getting neck for eating me out sounds fair, right Ciervo?" she wiggled her rear at him and kissed his shaft. She moaned as she felt his tongue at work again, shuddering as she propped herself up to begin pleasuring her partner. Stopping just before placing her lips around his head, she looked back at him and whispers "Oh Ciervo? Warn me when you're going to blow, I wanna see what you can do~"

Turning back to the matter at hand, she licked his tip, satisfied with his jumpy reaction, Moanica wraps her lips around his head and pulled back, popping it out of her mouth audibly. She huffed as Devin swirled his long tongue around inside her. "O-oh fuck.." she moaned, sitting up on her knees, grinding onto his face. "You better not s-stop Ciervo.." panted Moanica, rubbing her clit while the Deer continued to work her pussy passionately. She leaned forward, digging her nails into his hips as she trembled and moaned. Moanica was reaching climax at a rate that surprised her, she dug her nails deeper as The Deer picked up the pace.

She had drawn blood, but he didn't seem to mind, only seeing him jump when her grip tightened. The Ghoul was at her tipping point, biting down on a knuckle as she came, stifling her moans. Moanica quavered, grinding harder as she constricted around his tongue. Devin jumped again, this time with an audible reaction. After a she released his tongue, climbing off of him and lying aside him. Devin panted softly as his partner wiped his face off with a small blanket. "You did good Ciervo." she finished wiping him off and planted a kiss on his cheek. She looked down, seeing his still hard member lying across his stomach and then to the cuts she gave him, still bleeding lightly. "Let me take care of these too Ciervo." She said with a guilty look, running her index finger across a cut and sucking it.

Climbing out of bed and heading to what seemed like a bathroom to Devin. He watched her strut off, licking her fingers clean of his blood, before returning with a box of tissues, and plopping down beside him. Tapping on the box quietly, she studied the cuts before saying "Well Ciervo, I don't have any alcohol or peróxido or whatever, so..." she tapped the box again idly. "Though Ciervo, I can lick your wounds, maybe it'll help." Devin thought about it for a second "You can.." whispered the deer, The Ghoul smiled and leaned over his lap, licking each cut gently. After she had cleaned one, she kissed it softly, soon Moanica was finished and sat up again "You taste good." She quietly stated, she reached for his penis, gripping him by the base. "It's your turn to cum, don't disappoint me Ciervo." she smirked, massaging his testicles playfully in her palm.

The Deer sat up, opening his legs as Moanica knelt between them. She gave his sac a lot of attention, planting kisses and popping his testicles in and out of her mouth. His lavender haired lover stroked his pulsating cock, spreading pre-cum with a thumb as she sucked his balls. Devin ran his fingers through The Ghoul's long, thick hair, pulling it up into a pony tail and letting it fall across her back; Leaving bangs across her face, Moanica giggled, "Having fun Ciervo?" She looked into his eyes, smiling softly as Devin stroked her hair back. Moanica sat up, studying his member while pumping it slowly, looking up at him again "Your friend is very impressive Ciervo, in case you didn't know.." leaning forward she placed a kiss on the head. "...I'll have fun throating you~" She stuck her tongue out and winked at him.

"Let's trade places Ciervo~" She stood up, waiting as her dear deer rose, a second later Moanica was sitting, with Devin's swollen tool standing inches from her face. The Ghoul dabbed a finger on the tip, pulling a thick strand of pre-cum as she trailed back "Very excited hmm?" she teased, sucking her finger clean and then grabbed his hips. "Ready Devin?~" Moanica questioned, looking up at him. He nodded softly, looking into her eyes and glancing down at her open legs, her shirt wasn't long enough to hide how wet she was. His cock flexed reactively, He had wanted to drive deep inside this ghoul for hours now and she could tell. Slowly, Moanica took him into her mouth, sucking on the head almost lovingly; lapping the tip and running up and down the underside of his penis with her tongue. The Deer couldn't help but moan.

Devin's knees grew weak as she began to take more and more of him into her mouth. She was steadily taking over half his cock with ease, bobbing in and out quickly. She pulled back smiling, "You aren't the only one with a talented mouth Ciervo.~" She placed him in the back of her throat and slowly pulled him closer, as she took every inch down to the base. Moanica caressed his sac, teasing her clit with a free hand, and began bobbing slowly, base to tip, working him with her tongue with every rep. The Deer pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and held it, gaining pause from The Ghoul; Moanica retreated, a rope of saliva hung from her lips. Patting him on the hip she said "Thank you Ciervo." smiling before leaning forward once again, giving his head special attention while stroking his shaft.

The Undead Latina swirled her tongue around Devin's head rapidly, before popping it from her lips and moving to his testicles, licking and sucking passionately, pounding her fist up and down. Devin knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, feeling the pressure slowly building, "I-I'm gunnaa cum.. s-soon..." The Deer panted. Moanica acknowledged him with an excited moan, she halted the pumping as she held his cock up, kissing a trail up his long shaft, pulling back after planting one last kiss and sitting up confidently. "I'm going to milk you real good Ciervo.~" said The Ghoul, flexing a well toned arm with a brash smile before gripping his cock with both hands.

"Oh, and don't worry about making a mess Ciervo.~" Moanica delighted, smiling wide and looking eager, she began to massage him, pumping his member slowly. Devin thrust instinctively in her grip, she smirked, "You must really wanna to cum Deer.~" The Ghoul started stroking him faster, and faster; Devin could feel the pressure building, "M-Moanica I'm cumming!" he cried. Moanica jumped as the first of many thick ropes of semen landed across her face, she giggled, pumping him steadily now as he bucked and kicked in her grasp, taking delight in the mess making. Leaning back on a hand The Ghoul lifted her top and pumped him across her abs and chest, "Fuck..." Devin moaned softly, she had finished him off, still gripping his throbbing cock with a smug look on her face.

Moanica gazed down at the mess on her abs, and then to her hands, covered in cum which The Ghoul licked clean casually. She was pleased with his taste and output. "More than I expected Ciervo, be good and get me a towel from the bathroom... please?" Moanica gently pat Devin's now half erect penis, he turned away, slowly walking to the bathroom. The Inside of the bathroom was decorated similarly as the rest of Moanica's crypt-home, a large shower with a shabby looking curtain on one side next to a toilet and sink. As with the rest of the place, it was cleaner than he would have thought, grabbing a pink towel out of a selection, he cleaned himself off quickly before rendezvousing with The Latina on the bed.

Devin decided he would wipe her down, she didn't complain, after a couple of minutes The Ghoul was spotless. Devin plopped down next to her and kissed her on the cheek shyly, Moanica smiled and leaned against him, they both yawned. She put her arms around his waist, and looked up at him; "That was fun Ciervo, I think it's time for sleep now." Devin nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and crawled up to the head of the bed, motioning for him to follow. The pair crawled under the sheets, cuddling together in the warmth.


End file.
